Baylee
She is a kid that is 13 years old. Also she is a cat. So, she is random. The boys are looking at her and looking at her ass. Sometimes, she doesn't care about them. She also has a tie and a piece of clothing on her hands. Her powers are unknown because she never time to discover it, but can understand cats as that is one of her abilities. She doesn't want to share her story, but tell what's happening in her today life. Baylee have been look by boys in 4 year by now. Baylee always go in the night, go find the boys that look at her, take the picture and leave out of here. The reason she was doing this is that it was a remind that one of them brother her, she would have to kill and eat their flesh sadly. She also go in the dark to get guns and other. Baylee always gets chased by people like polices, GLDs, drug dealer, and other. She doesn't go to school cause she have killed her parents cause they wanted her to be perfect and beautiful, she hate that. So later on, she have made her own drug, guns, and other. When she try to do she work, it hard for her cause she keep looking at sexily thing around her. Also, she have met Sam, saying that they should team up. She laugh hard, but then agree with her and help whatever Sam need help or something. Sam also notice that Baylee carry stooling ideas and Sam get confuse, but love her act less. Since she move it with Sam, Sam notice that she was wearing a tie. Which make her confuse, Sam tell her if she was a boy and a girl. Of course, she said she was a girl. Later on, Baylee was bored and was thinking to dye her hair. But later Sam comes in and saw Baylee with some colorful hair. Sam move on and didn't bother with it. Then Sam and Baylee with on their chair and talk about school. Baylee said that she was going to hate it if she was going to sadly. Sam said it would be little bit fun and they could laugh and stuff. Baylee didn't really care about much. The next day, Sam wake up her and tell her to go outside and take a walk. Sadly, Baylee doesn't really want to walk. Also she doesn't want to go outside, or play outside. Baylee hate the blindness when she would go outside and it would be blight. Then she met Becca who got rape by Sam told care of it. But when she ran, Baylee have to help. Even if people are going to leave when they are not ok, she would still help, also take care of her. Baylee can be caring and helpful to others. Friends * Sam Baylee care for Sam, even she make her laugh, they care for each other and watch their back. And no I don't mean wash their back, that's crazy. Baylee can be bored when San isn't around much. They help each other in the episode of Baylee In and Out. Baylee was trying to get into Earl Grey's house, getting the weed and crank for Red. No matter. * Becca When Baylee is listening to Becca, she would be bored because of Becca not fast really fast. But Baylee love to mess around with Becca, she love to put trick on her sometime, but doesn't work much really. Becca love to see Baylee happy and love to smile. But Becca can get sadly worry. but really love her friends. Category:Characters Category:Children